The Evil Within meets Outlast
by saperasdisawesome
Summary: Your name is Kyle you worked with Sebastian when you first joined the police department. When you discovered you had powers you didn't know what to do. When He tells Sebastian, Joseph, and the Chief all 4 of them decide to go on the run from MOBIUS. You eventually find a town and meet blake and lynn. The main character has all of ruviks powers.
1. Discovey

"I woke up this morning. I was feeling a little weird, but not that weird. I decided to head to work. I worked at the police station with Sebastian, who I was really good friends with. I got in my car and started to drive, but then I kept seeing visions of some albino kid it scared me bad. By the time I got to the police station the visions went away. "Hey Sebastian" I said. "Hey" He replied.I noticed Kidman wasn't here and I was glad. I never really liked Kidman. We talked for a little about recent events and then we got to work. I went to my desk and began filing reports about recent events. There wasn't anything new going on just some theft reports and a few murders. What really caught my eye was the disappearances that have been happening. Me and sebastian investigated them a few times but found nothing not even a trace. We usually just gave up after we didn't find anything. I finished finished filling those reports so I decided to talk to sebastian. I went around the police station and I eventually found him talking to joseph. "Hey sebastian I said "Hey Kyle". "Can I talk to you about something alone" I said' "Yeah sure" He said. "Sebastian I have been seeing visions of some albino kid but I don't know why" I said. "That seems kind of weird" He replied. "Yeah I Know" I said. We talked for a little while longer but then we were called into the chief's office "You wanted to see us Chief" I said "Yeah we're sending You and Sebastian to investigate a domestic disturbance" He said. "I will go start the car" I said. I went to the parking lot to start the police car when I saw that albino kid again. I saw him for a second and then he disappeared. I was getting seriously freaked out. When I got in the car and started the ignition I waited for sebastian to show up. When he finally showed up he said "Okay I know where we are going" He said. We started to drive to the house where the disturbance was reported to be but on the way I saw a vision of a weird looking guy and then I almost crashed the car. I managed to get it under under control and I said "Sebastian you might want to drive" "Yeah sure" He said. We switched positions and we started to head to the house. When we got there we didn't hear anything inside so we decided to investigate. When we went inside the house we saw some blood and 2 people had their throats slit by something. "We need to call this in" I said. I pulled out and radio and said "This is Kyle to the station this disturbance just turned into a murder" I said. A little while later more cars showed up and we started to look around at the scene. We found that there was signs of a struggle but we didn't find the murder weapon. We saw them load up the bodies and take them away. We then investigated the house even further. We found more blood and it looked like the house was ransacked by the murderer. They must have been looking for something but what. I searched the book shelf for anything useful. I found one strange book and pulled it. A secret compartment came open and it revealed some documents. "This is what the killer must've been after" I said. I then took the documents to sebastian who began to read them. "These documents are talking about some really weird shit" He said. "What do we do with them" I said. "We take them to the police station" He replied. We went back to our car and noticed that someone had punched a hole in one of the tires. "Why would someone put a hole in one to our tires" I said "I don't know but they are proudly after these documents we have" He said. "We must get them back to the police station and fast" he said. We ran as fast as we could back to the police station. When we got there we took the documents to the Chief "sir we found these at that house" Sebastian said handing him the documents. His eyes widened was he read them "I don't know what these are talking about but whatever it is It's bad" He said. He then handed them back to us and we left. I then decided to read them myself. When I was reading the documents I saw they came from an organization called mobius. When i got to the end my name and picture was on the final page. "WHAT THE FUCK" I screamed. Sebastian came up to me but then his eyes widened when he saw the page as well. "Why are you on there" He said. I don't know let me read them" "Subject 67-B is really powerful don't engage until the moment is right" it said. I have powers" I said. I couldn't believe it. I was freaking and Sebastian grabbed my shoulder, but as he did everything froze except for me and him. We started to look around, but as I calmed down everything resumed. "What the fuck just happened" He said "I don't know must be one of my powers" I said. I then read the documents even further. "It says I have multiple powers too many to name" I said. We went about our regular routine and I continued to read the last page. I was kinda creeped out that the page had everything about me on it. When our shift Sebastian showed up with joseph. We knew each other for a long time so I Knew I could trust. "What did you want to show me" He said to Sebastian. "This, " I said. I then grabbed their shoulders and concentrated then everything froze again. His eyes widened as he looked around. "What's happening" He said. "I have powers" I replied. I then concentrated and time resumed. "We need you to keep this a secret the only reason we told you is because we can trust you" I said. "Okay, I will keep this a secret" He said. I continued to read the documents and then I found something. "Why is Kidmans name on here, " I said Sebastian and Joseph's widened. "What do you mean" They both said at the same time. I showed them the page and they read it "I can't believe this" said Sebastian. He and Joseph were both shocked. "Do we confront Kidman about this" Sebastian said. "No we will just look like idiots we will have to wait for the right time" I said. We all then got into Sebastian's car and drove to his place. "Got a lighter" I said to Sebastian. "Yeah" He said and handed it to me. I then got out the papers and burned them. "Why did you do that" Sebastian said. "So the organization won't be able to recover them" I said. We then went into sebastian's place and sat down. We talked a little about what do and then we thought of something "Let's go tell the chief he will probably know what to do" I said. "Are you sure" sebastian said. "Yeah i'm sure" I replied. "Let's get some sleep first" I said


	2. New Town

The truth

When we woke up we got dressed and got into Sebastian's car. "You still sure it's a good idea to talk to the chief about this" Said Sebastian. Yeah, I'm sure, " I replied. We then started to drive to the police station. While we were on our way I started to think. "Why do I have powers and why did they activate now" I thought. While we were driving I had another vision this time about some old burned down house. When we got to the police station we saw Kidman who we chose not to look at because we didn't want to talk to her.

When we got to the chief's office we knocked on the door "come in" He said. We went to the office and he was surprised to see all 3 of us. "Why are all 3 of you here" He said. "Because we need to show you something, " I said. I then grabbed his shoulder and froze time. He stood there wide eyed and a little scared "Wh-What's happening" He said. "I have powers" I told him. "Wh-What" He replied. I then unfroze time. I then told him about what I found on the documents and then that I destroyed them to keep them from being recovered by MOBIUS. "The reason we told you is because your reasonable and that you could probably help us" I said. "I haven't seen anything like this before, but I think that now that you activated your powers MOBIUS will probably come after you now" He said. "All 4 of us are in danger we have to leave now" The Chief said.

When we went to walk out of the office we saw that everyone in the police station was knocked out and there was a bunch of armed soldiers there. "You're coming with us" One of them said. " I think not I" I replied. I then tried to freeze time but instead of that happening I heard all of their necks snap and they fell down dead. "WHAT WAS THAT" Sebastian yelled. I don't know" I replied panicking. After we calmed down we left the police station and headed to sebastian's car. When we got there we saw more soldiers. I tried to freeze time but I ended up snapping their necks again. "Why am I doing that" I thought. The 4 of us then got into Sebastian's car and Sebastian started the car and we left. When we were driving away I saw more visions this time of a weird looking lab.

I then snapped out of it when I sensed something. "GET OUT OF THE CAR NOW" I yelled and we all jumped out. After we did the car exploded. luckily we got out in time and none of us were hurt. "How did you know that" Said Joseph. "I just knew" I said. "Well you just saved all of our lives" Sebastian said. We then went to see if we could find another car. We looked around for a little and we found one eventually. We had to pick the lock and hotwire it but we got it eventually.

We got in and began to drive out of town hoping that they didn't have any more surprises waiting for us. We then started to drive out of town. We drove for a really long time it was nightfall when we reached the next town. The car ran out of gas by then so it was useless . We then got out of the car and we headed into town. When splat it was me and joseph while sebastian and the chief went another way. While we were walking down the street we saw Kidman Talking to a local.

I decided to mess with her. I Focuses on the local. I recently learned that I could possess people so I decided to test it. I focused on the local and went into his body. I then grabbed kidmans arm while his skin changed and said "I know who you are and you won't get me, " I said as him. I then grabbed her gun and unloaded it. I then broke it and threw what was left aside. " I know what I can do now I read those documents" I said. She then looked at me wide eyed as she realized what was happening. "I know what you are planning" I said. I then exited his body and we left before Juli saw us. "What was that" Joseph said shocked. "That was one of my abilities" I replied. We then walked a little more and we saw 2 agents. I Concentrated on them and I snapped their necks. We then headed to the center of town. When we found got their we found sebastian and the chief. "What's you name" I said to the Chief "its josh" He said. We then saw 4 other agents. I decided to possess one of them and I made him kill his friends before I made him kill himself. We then got rid of their bodies and we left.

We walked down a street and saw a guy with a camera talking to Kidman. I snuck up on them and listened to their conversation. "Have you seen 4 men around here" She said. "No I haven't" He said. She then walked away and we walked to the journalist and I asked him "what was she talking about" I asked him. "She was looking for 4 men" He said. He then looked at us as he recognized us "You are the 4 men she was looking for" I then grabbed his arm and froze everything around us. He looked pretty shocked and said "How did you do that" He said. "I have powers and there after me because of it can you help us" I said. "Yeah ok" He replied "My name is Blake


End file.
